customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Born to Die page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey Thanks, I'm making my Surge 2.0 MOCs at the moment! How about you, have you got Surge 2.0 yet? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I used a bunch of pieces from Firelord (he has two of there silver hands, you know XD), and I can't remember whoelse I used. :P 13:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello,Matoro1.I read your comment and I'm here to ask you a question: Do you like the "Water Heroes" or the Water villains? And what character of them? Jenny Sharp Hey - I saw the two pictures you uploaded to Sharp's article ... but I'm afraid that the entries are being judged. Though, just a few extra poses shouldn't hurt. Just for your knowledge :) Good Luck! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The requested pages have been deleted. Thank you for working with Custom Hero Factory! King Joe CHFW B'crat, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 20:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't meant for Rocka's page, it was to show one of my friends on Mibbit something. :P Blog Post Issue It's OK, I think I see the issue. I think that you, nor anyone else can post a comment because sometimes, when you post polls on a blog post, it prevents commenting. This should be a section somewhere near the editing box that allows comments or not. Try it. Only you can edit your blog, so only you can do it. We'll Remember 9/11 00:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Creation Adoption Hey, you may (or may not) have noticed that I have three pages on the wiki, one character and two locations (Patrick Zire, the Aligned Chaos Cascade, and the Voodoo Paradox Spirals). However, I don't think I will really have any plans to make my own HF storyline, and since I noticed you have a planned storyline, I was wondering if you would like to incorporate these pages into your continuity. If you do not need them, that is perfectly fine with me. Regards, --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 08:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Glad to hear! :D Feel free to do any tweaks you like, as long as they remain generally the same. Oh BTW, not sure if you'll want this MOC (seeing as you've got plenty of Heroes in your storyline), but I've recently created a character called Fredrick Nova, and I have no use for him either. If you would or would not like him, let me know! :D --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 21:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright. You call the shots! But if you want to kill him, do what you like. :D --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 22:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi You're welcome. Thanks for letting me know about him. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! Wikishmid 21:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Protection Done! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 16:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'll check and see if it's the same IP, in which case, I will issue a warning. Should this persist, said user will be banned. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! Understandable. I have taken the time and constructed a lengthy warning. I don't like that kind of language, but its your userpage. I leave it alone. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 21:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Matoro1.... Because I respect all persons. I will not further edit your page. But.... I would like you to change D*** to dang. Dang is the same thing, with out swearin'. Or instead do D*** anoying! young children should not be on Wikia, but there are lots of them. Their parents do not want them reading that word. And to back myself up even more, people join this with different religions or beliefs. They may be offended or worse seeing that word. I know you do not believe it is a swear word but it is. Please respect other users and children by changing it. I strongly believe what I say. But, I still respect you and your page. But again, please change it to Dang or D***. Chat moderator to Coaster Pedia, user to Zelda Pedia, one wiki to rule them all, NASA wiki, and admin and head admin of Roller Coaster Custom 'wiki. Kata89 11:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Please reply to this message. tension No, I respect the fact that you are hearing me out. And I am excited about working on some stories or heroe's along side this community. And I respect your beliefs that it is not a swear. But, if you wish me not to ever edit your page again then I shall not. (but I will if you put the F word! lol) I am greatly sorry for the edit war, but I needed to protect others. But, seeing your side, I kinda get it. But I still will think it is wrong. And the funny thing about this, is that I work at a Custom wiki myself! ''Kata89 13:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 A servent to Matoro1 in CHFW... Reply Well, I found the servent of Matoro ''thing funny though. And lol about you have a servent. And yes, I can put the swear behind me. I believe if used correctly, it is not a swear. (see Les Miserables) But really, if you need me to edit some thing or what ever I'll be happy to do it! I also enjoy reading articles you have made. Kata89 13:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Story I did not finnish all of it yet... But the inroduction...like "WOW". The intro was nice and short..yet- gave an entire way of thinking. I thought that what I have read so far was extrodanarily good. (personally, better than fall of magma moon.) Keep writing stories like that and you can change your career to an author. (jk) Kata89 14:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Keeping writing stories! StoriesII Yes, I will no doubt click those tiny blue letters that will transport my molecular structure to a page of stories. lol. I have been writing a story about hero factory, I guess soon I'll post it. ''Kata89 15:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Heh, don't look forward to it to much. You'll have a better time reading yours! :P Kata89 15:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Hey, you wouldn't mind if I used some of your infoboxes for characters and planets, would you? They seem to be much more detailed than the wiki's default templates. --Sincerely, Echo 1 Thanks! I can start writing articles now! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 00:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Blog post I read your blog post. I am sorry hear this. And I was just going to start posting stuff. (like my story) But, I am glad to hear that you are taking school first, and still going to do what you can to work on the wikia's. Oh, and have a great school year! Kata89 15:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Summer Vacation Wasn't summer vacation suppose to end a couple weeks ago though? Kata89 16:59, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 ohh Umm.... me bad. /;) I didn't remember that blog post though. ummm.....never mind! (lol) How do you make sigs? Kata89 18:03, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Sig Ok, thx. Is there by any chance you like roller coasters? And I am about done with my story. Kata89 18:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 story oh no, I have not published it yet. If you would, I would like you to be my editor. I have a tendancy of rushing things. Or not giving them enough detail. Ruler of the skys. 18:32, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Thx Ok, thx. I'll blog my draft, so you can copy and paste it. I'll tell you when I have it done. And one question, what does a used submarine sales man do? I have never even heard of such a job? (and it would be fine if you added some of your own heroes, I personally think it would make the story better) Ruler of the skys. 19:00, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 replying You sell metal to people? Do you get alot doing that? It does not seem like one would get paid a decent amount working there. And fifteen more chapters...Ruler of the skys. 10:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Heh Heh, lol. Ruler of the skys. 11:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Hey dude, I saw that your story, Dance in the Flames, didn't have any image logo, so, I decided to create one for you, if you want. Glad you liked the review, it was a very good start to your story. I noted the Doctor Who references too :D Also, i've developed a new 2.0 form for Nova, and may introduce a criminal character onto the wiki. Like before I have no use for either, but I don't want to overload you with my scrapped characters and storyline, so if you'd rather not have him, let me know... --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 05:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Your powers of deduction never cease to amaze me! :P Indeed, your move to incorporate a pre-existing BIONICLE character into the Hero Factory universe did inspire me to do the same. And I thought Skorr would be a suitable character. Personally, I think the shot of him is a bit wonky and not a very good pose, and the picture was taken to show this alternative variation of Skorr. Of course, he will have a different name (when I devise a suitable one, that is XD) and backstory entirely, though he will bear some parallels with Skorr. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 12:16, October 14, 2011 (UTC) You're very welcome. (I, personally, liked your other sig better. :#) Pages I just noticed that we reached 666 articles here, we should watch the next page... [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. Good Guy again Hello again I have larent my Way was wrong I was woundering if you could give me another chance as being your friend? Vakamatrugaoffire 18:19, October 18, 2011 (UTC) The Past of the Heroes I have written the story. It is in horrible shape though. (Link above takes you to the story) Ruler of the coasters 19:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 I've created the page for my villain character, Reaper (thanks for the name suggestion :D). Go check him out! Do with him whatever you please. -- 10:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Story Thats always my problem with my stories, I never give enough discription! Ruler of the coasters 12:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Massive Favor Hey M1, I was wondering if you could do me a massive favor. It was attempting to build my MOC for Makuta Xion (the main antagonist in my new Serial) and I realized that I didn't have enough black pieces to make his set. I was wondering if you could build him, preferably with Chirox's mask. If not that's fine :) Thanks M1 [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. That would be awesome thank you :P [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. Nice blog :) The story serial you are writing (I voted for Allies of the Night) sounds awesome! This is my new blog Finishing Up the Year [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. Congrats! BLAMMO! You're an Admin! Congradulations! Why didn't I conisder you before? You're certainly qualified. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 22:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Matoro1, I was wondering, could I create two forum pages similar to the Bohrok Nest and the Matoran Council Chamber on Custom BIONICLE Wiki? I mean create pages similar to them here. You are an admin here, I believe, right? I know what you mean. And I said that you're an admin here, on CHFW. :P All of the pages are added. I added links on the main page. Check it out! Thanks, your help with my grammar is very important. --Tahu TKP 03:05, October 25, 2011 (UTC) School Not. Very. Nice. At All. :( Haha, kidding. I had no idea my first IGCSE exam is on thursday :O Not nice. Lots of work to do :P [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. Admin Congrats on becoming an admin! And I saw Reacher, I like that one alot! :p Ruler of the coasters [[File:Death_Mountain_new_II.png|thumb]] 11:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 (And thx for changing your home page so it does not have the D word!) Admin Now you need to beat Starscream7 and get 1st place on the wiki. (with achievment points) thx again! Ruler of the coasters [[File:Death_Mountain_new_II.png|thumb]] 15:33, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Message Hey, Matoro1, what do you think of this creation of Jenny Sharp 3.0?? 3.0!!]] Please respond on my talk page. --Aquamanfan2000 Aquamanfan2000 23:26, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Aquamanfan2000 Hey Matoro1. I really like your storys. I was hopeing that you could leave Bonecrusher alive, I was hopeing to use him in a future story. Thanks.BioHeroFactory 21:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Metru Forums I would like to ask you to join Wiki Metru Forums. Now that you're an admin here, you get special privleges over there. Every member gets access to a fantastic (although small) community of wiki users! Wadya say? Contest Hi, Matoro1. I am having a contest and I am especially anxious to know if you want to enter. If you do enter, post your entry on my talk page. Aquamanfan2000 02:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Aquamanfan2000 There's no theme needed. Attack 4 The vandals are planning another attack. We have proof. Please, Blahmarrow and I need to regain admin powers. We need all the help we can get, M1. You're the only Admin that can help us! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 18:54, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Jenny Sharp 3.0 Hey Matoro. Just wanted to tell you that Jenny Sharp 3.0 is able to by here: http://designbyme.lego.com/en-us/gallery/default.aspx?mymodels=true BioHeroFactory 21:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, M1. To make a long story short, there was a Transformer Wiki that I'm the leader of, and he was once an admin there. However, he kept arguing with people so I demoted him. Afterwards, he has begun criticizing the Wiki for being a fail, and I believe that so far it's looking good. I could provide you a link, but you don't have to contribute if you're too busy. But thanks for erasing the message :) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:22, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Furno. WHY DID THEY MAKE HIM? THE ONLY TIME HE WOULD BE GOOD IS IN 4.0, AND YET, THEY ARE UGLY! -MasterOfParadox 02:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC)I am MasterOfParadox and i will win, at anytime. trollfaic hereMasterOfParadox 02:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? Okay dude, not to sound like a total douche-bag, but, that user you banned (IRONUPTHEHIDE) doesn't have an inappropriate username. I don't understand how Iron Up The Hide is inappropriate, it's just a pun on the name Ironhide (A character from Transformers). And he insulted SS7's wiki, that doesn't give you the right to ban without warning. Literally dude, this is a rule on every wiki, a warning first, then a three day block, then a week, then a month. But instead of that, you just went ahead and banned him for a month, no warning. Sorry about being in such a bad mood, but, this seems like something that needed to be dealt with. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 03:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your reasoning, and I understand the points you made. I'm usually like that too, but I was all "blah" yesterday. Hence why I snapped at you. Sorry 'bout that. And yes, I suggest shortening it to a week, since that's all that's really needed. If he comes back and continues to offend, extend the ban. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 18:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Jenny Sharp 3.0 Just type in Jenny Sharp 3.0 and you should find it. BioHeroFactory 23:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC)